


Dark Secrets

by Neve83



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-24
Updated: 2010-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-12 03:59:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neve83/pseuds/Neve83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Salve oscurità, mia vecchia amica<br/>Sono tornato per parlare ancora con te<br/>--- Paul Simon, "Il suono del silenzio"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Secrets

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dark Secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/1545) by Joeblessu. 



DARK SECRETS

 

Hello darkness, my old friend  
I've come to talk with you again  
\--- Paul Simon, "The Sound of Silence"

Ciao oscurità, mia vecchia amica  
Sono tornato per parlare ancora con te  
\--- Paul Simon, "Il suono del silenzio"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Justin usa la sua chiave per aprire la porta del loft di Brian.

L'ansia di parlare con Brian l'ha divorato per tutta la sera e l'ultimo turno al Diner era sembrato non voler mai finire. Aveva sperato di poter parlare del funerale; forse Brian ne aveva bisogno. E voleva dire a Brian cos'era successo con Dafne. Ma non avrebbe fatto menzione di ciò che gli avevano detto Melanie e Lindsay; avevano torto se pensavano che la reazione di Dafne fosse speculare alla sua esperienza con Brian.

Il loft è buio, e solo il silenzio gli dà il benvenuto. Brian si è portato qualcuno a casa? Justin è piuttosto sicuro che Brian non si sia portato nessuno a casa quella notte. Brian si era comportato come se la morte di suo padre non fosse poi un gran problema, ma Justin non la pensa allo stesso modo.

Gli sfugge un'imprecazione sotto voce mentre inciampa in qualcosa sul pavimento. È quel tipo di borsa che viene usata per trasportare palle da bowling. Cazzo. Visto che Brian non pratica il bowling deve per forza esserci qualcuno. Tipico di Brian riuscire a scovare dei gran fighi nei posti più impensati.

Justin si guarda intorno cercando di abituare gli occhi all'oscurità. C'è una bottiglia di liquore vuota che giace sul pavimento, e sente odore di caffè. Insicuro di quel che potrebbe trovare, ma incapace di fermarsi, Justin si dirige silenziosamente verso la camera da letto.

Vede due figure nel letto. Brian sta dormendo su un fianco rivolto alla sponda del letto davanti alla quale si è fermato Justin. È a torso nudo, ma Justin non può vedere altro perché ha le coperte tirate su fino ai fianchi. C'è un braccio drappeggiato sulla spalla di Brian. Justin pensa a quanto sia bello Brian mentre dorme, anche se, ai suoi occhi indagatori, il viso di Brian appare gonfio, come se avesse pianto. Ma Brian non piange mai, ovviamente. È stato lui a dire a Justin di non sprecare mai lacrime per niente e nessuno.

Spostandosi verso i piedi del letto, Justin cerca di avere una visuale migliore dell'estraneo. Si sente imbarazzato nel guardare Brian dormire con un altro uomo, ma non riesce a farne a meno.

Quando la cosa riguarda Brian Kinney ha bisogno di vedere tutto, sapere tutto.

Michael. È Michael. Justin non aveva pensato potesse essere lui ed immediatamente sente un qualcosa di strano alla bocca dello stomaco, come se gli si fosse chiusa completamente. Michael sta dormendo, stretto contro Brian. Il suo braccio è sulla sua spalla ed ora Justin nota che gli sta tenendo la mano.

Sapendo che non avrebbe dovuto vederli, Justin si ritira lentamente dalla camera da letto. Si siede sul divano con il cuore a mille.

Brian e Michael. Justin è rassegnato alla loro inscindibile amicizia, ma di solito cerca di non pensare alle possibili ulteriori implicazioni. Ha sentito dire a Michael che i migliori amici non fanno sesso, e sperava Brian non avrebbe mai rischiato di perdere l'amicizia di Michael.

Ma trovarli così, dormire insieme, è uno shock. Sembrano complici ed intimi in un modo in cui Justin non li aveva mai visti. In un modo che nessuno aveva mai visto.

Certo, ha sempre sentito l'attrazione fisica tra di loro. Li ha guardati mentre ballavano in quel modo sulla pista da ballo. Ogni volta che Brian tocca Michael, Justin sta a guardare. E non potrà mai dimenticare la voce bassa e seducente con cui Brian aveva raccontato la storia su Patrick Swayze. Ma nonostante tutto, non pensava mai a loro in quel modo. Ogni volta che coglie Brian baciare Michael, Justin si dice che è solo un gesto di amicizia. Ora però comincia a dubitarne.

Avevano fatto sesso? Non può dirlo con certezza, ma l'istinto gli suggerisce di no. Comunque non riesce a non preoccuparsi.

Brian aveva pianto, con Michael. Se è vero, e Justin crede lo sia, allora Brian e Michael devono dividere ben più di quanto avesse osato immaginare. Tornando indietro con la memoria, Justin ricorda la notte in cui ha incontrato Brian. All'ospedale, Brian e Michael erano spariti per parecchio tempo. A quel tempo non ci aveva fatto caso, si era semplicemente sentito sollevato quando erano finalmente riapparsi, grato di non essere stato dimenticato o abbandonato. Ma ora si chiede se Michael non abbia consolato Brian anche quella notte. Questa è semplicemente una delle innumerevoli volte.

Justin ricorda i suoi tentativi di confortare Brian dopo la festa di compleanno di Michael. Ma Brian non glielo aveva lasciato fare, non voleva nemmeno ammettere di essere triste. Justin si era preoccupato così tanto per Brian che aveva seguito Michael fino alla fumetteria. Con improvvisa chiarezza, Justin realizza che Michael alla fine era tornato da Brian perché sapeva che l'altro aveva bisogno di lui, non il contrario.

Justin si ritrova di nuovo a dirigersi verso la camera da letto. In punta di piedi si porta silenziosamente verso il letto. Brian ha cambiato posizione ed ora ha il viso rivolto verso Michael. Le sue braccia stringono Michael che è arricciato contro il suo petto. Entrambi sono ancora addormentati.

Justin non può fare a meno di notare come i loro corpi si completino, come le due metà di un frutto. Le coperte sono state calciate via ed ora riesce a vedere che indossano entrambi la biancheria intima. Justin studia il corpo di Brian e, per la prima volta, lascia che i suoi occhi scivolino anche su quello di Michael. Con gli occhi della mente li vede insieme come in quel momento, come dovevano essere stati a quattordici anni e attraverso gli anni che sono seguiti. Gli appaiono bellissimi, completi.

Il cuore gli fa male, vorrebbe per se quell'intimità che trascende il sesso. A dispetto delle tante notti che Justin ha passato nel letto di Brian, appena finito di fare sesso Brian si volta sempre dall'altro lato prima di addormentarsi.

Si ritira di nuovo sul divano. Justin sa che dovrebbe andarsene, ma non lo fa.

Aveva sempre trovato semplice vedere oltre la facciata falsamente insolente di Brian. Ma quando Brian è ferito non si rivolge a Justin dicendogli quel che prova o pensa. Ora si rende conto che Brian rivela i suoi pensieri più oscuri solo all'orecchio di Michael, e che Michael è il custode dei suoi segreti. Quello è un aspetto nascosto della loro amicizia, una verità che nessuno ha mai visto. E che lui ora sta spiando per errore.

Si pente di essere andato lì. Averli visti così, l'uno tra le braccia dell'altro, è una visione che non lo abbandonerà mai. Dio, vorrebbe tanto quell'incondizionato amore e la fiducia da Brian. Non vuole che sia Michael la sola costante nel futuro di Brian.

Ma Brian si lascerà mai andare al punto da amare qualcun altro nel modo in cui ama Michael? E cosa succederebbe se alla fine trovassero il coraggio di finire quel che avevano iniziato quindici anni prima nella camera di Michael? Justin non vuole pensare alle risposte di quelle domande.

Si dirige silenziosamente fuori dal loft, chiudendo la porta alle sue spalle.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

And the vision that was planted in my brain  
Still remains  
Within the sound of silence  
\--- Paul Simon, "The Sound of Silence"

E la visione che è stata radicata nel mio cervello  
È ancora lì intatta  
Nel suono del silenzio.  
\--- Paul Simon, "The Sound of Silence"


End file.
